


lots and lots of love

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 情人节快乐！赞美“爱”！
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Arthur Young | Mr Young/Deirdre Young, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	lots and lots of love

**1、TA在发光**

安娜丝玛把鼠尾草小屋的钥匙递给亚茨拉菲尔时，牛顿·帕西法正把茶具和小饼干放回到橱柜里，他穿一条很滑稽的粉色围裙，上面印了卡通小熊。克鲁利靠在旁边，打算等牛顿把一切收拾好之后由他亲自关上橱柜的门，这样就等于他和这位年轻人一起完成了琐碎且艰难的整理工作。

他们刚刚在茉莉小屋度过了令人愉快的午间时光，安娜丝玛最近在研究烘焙，于是两位客人很荣幸地品尝到了女巫后人亲手制作的曲奇饼干。

“我希望味道不是很糟。”小女巫对亚茨拉菲尔说，“我对烹饪不是很在行，虽然牛顿尽力指导我了——他在这方面是个天才，能做出非常美味的曲奇。”

橱柜边的牛顿·帕西法听到了这句话：“安娜丝玛？你们在聊什么？”

安娜丝玛耸耸肩：“他不太习惯被人夸奖。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了：“看来你们现在过得很好。”

“对我来说是这样。”小女巫说，“我不知道你能不能明白我的感受——人生的前十几二十年都被预言支配，预言告诉你会发生什么、你要做什么，然后突然之间预言不见了。”

“你很出色地完成了艾格尼丝·风子布置的任务，亲爱的，往后的人生是属于你自己的了。”天使的确多少明白一些安娜丝玛的感受。像火药一样呲呲冒火花的“不可言喻之伟大计划”被人毫不留情地用一桶水给浇了个透心凉，于是现在他们都是自由的，没有预言，也没有阵营问题。

“这当然很好，但在最开始的那段时间我会觉得有点……迷茫？我说不准，或许我是有些害怕了。”安娜丝玛说。

“你看起来可不像是会害怕的人。”亚茨拉菲尔用玩笑口吻表达自己对这位年轻女士的欣赏和赞美。

“谁知道呢，表象和真实在很多时候是不一样的，我当时甚至觉得自己失去了生活指南，一本精良准确的生活指南。”安娜丝玛回头看了看牛顿·帕西法——他正把最后一个盘子放到橱柜里——然后耸着肩呼出一口气，“牛顿要比我勇敢很多。他让我烧了安格尼斯·风子的其他预言，就像他搞砸空军基地里的所有电脑一样，然后按自己喜欢的方式去生活。”

亚茨拉菲尔在这位年轻女孩的话语和眼睛里捕捉到了很多的“爱”，他向来擅长这个，这让天使知道他不需要为这对年轻的爱侣担忧，一切都在向好的方向发展。

“你找到自己喜欢的生活了吗？”他问。

小女巫咬着大拇指，用小鹿一样的眼睛盯着亚茨拉菲尔，然后又扭头去看牛顿·帕西法：“老实说在世界末日之前我从没考虑过什么是‘我喜欢的生活’。但是现在——我觉得现在的生活就很不错。”

于此同时，伟大的安东尼·J·克鲁利关上橱柜玻璃门，宣布整理工作结束。

“他刚刚在看你。”他对牛顿·帕西法说，“两次。”

“噢，天，我知道。”牛顿在围裙上擦了擦手，“我现在还是受不了她看我的眼神。”

克鲁利认为年轻人的这种态度不是很酷。

“在人生的前二十多年里我都被身边的人当作一个怪胎，然后突然，我出了车祸，一睁眼就看见安娜丝玛用她小鹿一样的眼睛看着我，然后我们……在世界末日之前，就在这座小屋里……”牛顿说不下去了，“先生，你懂那种感觉吗？”

克鲁利不太明白牛顿·帕西法到底在说什么，但他肯定“那种感觉”就是他自己被亚茨拉菲尔橄榄色的眼睛注视着的感觉。于是他点了点头，显得对一切都了如指掌。

牛顿盯着自己围裙上的卡通小熊，继续说下去：“安娜丝玛很美，很勇敢。在空军基地的时候，我觉得她在发光。”

恶魔挑着眉毛发出几声意味深长的鼻音。他懂这种感受，他的天使也会发光。

“然后这样一个在发光的女孩吻了我。”牛顿红着脸笑起来，“像做梦一样。”

“她喜欢你，在她看来或许你也会发光呢。”克鲁利说。

牛顿·帕西法抬起头，显得有点困惑。他又在围裙上擦了擦手，然后把台面上整整齐齐的餐具再次整理了一遍，用低得几乎听不见的声音问：“她现在在看我吗，克鲁利先生？”

“没，她在和亚茨拉菲尔说话。”

于是牛顿飞快扭头看了一眼安娜丝玛的背影。

“天啊。”这位年轻人推了推眼镜，红晕从耳朵尖向脸颊蔓延，“我真是太爱她了。”

从茉莉小屋出来时是下午两点，阳光很好。亚茨拉菲尔把安娜丝玛给他的钥匙装在口袋里。

“那是什么？”克鲁利问。

“钥匙，鼠尾草小屋的钥匙。”天使回答，“安娜丝玛小姐说那是她特意给我们预订的小屋。”

“哇喔，给我们的情人节惊喜吗？”

“我想是的。”

“多贴心啊。走吧，我们去那看看，然后在鼠尾草小屋度过一个堕落且疯狂的美好夜晚。”

亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛在胸口画了个十字：“你没必要说得这么直白，亲爱的。”

“喔是吗，可‘适当说些露骨直白甚至是下流的话语可以让夜晚的亲密行为更加美妙’，这还是你告诉我的。”克鲁利对自己的反击感到满意极了。

“那是书上说的。”亚茨拉菲尔脸红了。

“你有时候真的有点不可理喻，天使。我就在你身边——我，一个恶魔，伊甸园的蛇，诱惑大师，特别擅长让‘夜晚的亲密行为’走向难以控制但美妙异常的方向，但你却要把我晾在一边去书里找答案。”克鲁利在说这段话时夹杂了很多意义不明的鼻音，双手插在裤子口袋里，用一种几乎要把髋关节扭脱臼的姿势走向他停在路边的本特利。

“亲爱的，我们能走路去吗？”天使问。

“什么？”

“我们可以走路去鼠尾草小屋。”

克鲁利挑起眉毛：“可我的车就在这。”

亚次拉菲尔把双手背在身后，这个姿势表明此时此刻他有自己的想法，而且不打算被说服：“可我想跟你一起散散步，我们好久没在外面散步了。今天可是情人节。”

今天可是情人节。

我想“跟你一起”散散步。

一截细长分叉的蛇信子从克鲁利双唇之间弹出来，抖了两下之后又迅速缩回去。

“噢。”这条蛇说，“好吧。我们散散步。”

亚次拉菲尔的表情立刻像块淡奶油那样融化开来。他不知道克鲁利藏在墨镜后的眼睛在刚刚那瞬间眨得仿佛警车灯，但他知道有一小团“爱”突然在附近炸裂，炸得相当干脆，小型爆炸产生的气流让附近还未苏醒的植物在睡梦中瑟瑟发抖。

**2、白头发**

从茉莉小屋到鼠尾草小屋要走半小时，但由于克鲁利髋骨脱臼一步三扭的步行方式，他们至少需要四十分钟。好在亚茨拉菲尔一点都不着急。

二月中旬的塔德菲尔德比伦敦要温暖很多，有些耐不住寂寞的植物已经提前苏醒，将山坡覆上一层深浅不一的绿色，树梢上开始出现嫩芽和花苞。

亚茨拉菲尔认为这大概归功于亚当。很显然，天启结束之后撒旦之子的能力并没有完全消失。这个热爱着塔德菲尔德的小男孩希望春天快点到来，于是在某种不可言喻的神秘力量影响之下，春天就真的提着绿裙子一路小跑起来。

克鲁利认为这没什么不好，亚当的能力有没有消失并不重要，重要的是他的确是个非常棒的小男孩，而且是个百分百的人类小男孩。

“是迪尔德丽和亚瑟的功劳。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“想想看，亲爱的，如果你没有弄丢撒旦之子……”

“如果‘我们’没有弄丢撒旦之子。”恶魔纠正。

“好吧，如果我们没有弄丢撒旦之子，我们就会去亚当家应聘，你成为保姆，我还是园丁。”亚茨拉菲尔选择妥协，这条蛇身上某些固执又幼稚的特质在他看来很可爱。

“那会跟道林宅邸里的生活很不一样。最大的不同之处在于，亚瑟·扬根本不需要一位保姆或者园丁。”

“但我相信你总有办法让他觉得自己需要一位保姆，以及一位园丁。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我们会陪着小亚当一起长大，我不确定那样会不会产生什么好的影响。”

“太执着于‘好’或者‘坏’并不有型，天使，我们很久之前就讨论过这个问题了。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“不好不坏是很理想的状态，或者干脆别去讨论所谓的好坏。”

“我们离开伊甸园后没多久就讨论过这个话题。”亚茨拉菲尔回忆了一下。

“在示拿。”恶魔补充。

“我不知道你记得这么清楚……”

“这世界上还有谁能陪你重温整整六千多年的回忆，天使？”克鲁利笑得像一条蛇，“来吧，随便说个年份或者时期，我一定记得那时候发生了什么事情。”

天使不大相信。他想了一会儿，然后说：“十八世纪末？”

“巴黎，巴士底狱。”克鲁利打了个响指。

“那再往前十几年呢？”

“你的书店开张，我给你送了巧克力。”

“啊——对，那天加百列恰好也来了。”亚茨拉菲尔笑起来，“你很聪明，没有直接闯进来，而是在窗外对我一边挥手一边做口型……”

“巧克力，天使，巧——克——力——”克鲁利用相当夸张的方式重现当时的情景，然后他们一起在无人的小路上笑出声来。

离开茉莉小屋已经有一段距离了，塔德菲尔德乡间很安静，没有车流，也没有行色匆匆的路人。石子铺成的小路在他们脚底下发出咯吱咯吱的声响，踩上去很舒服，克鲁利有种变回大蛇在上面打滚的冲动，他需要一次肚皮按摩。

“看那座小屋子。”亚茨拉菲尔用可爱的翘鼻头指了个方向。

“亚当的家？”

“亚当的家。”

“我打赌亚当现在肯定不在那。”克鲁利抻了个懒腰，“他还没到过情人节的年纪，但那群孩子现在肯定在猪背岭。”

他们从屋子前走过去时亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指。什么都没有发生，但克鲁利知道天使刚刚给了屋子里那对夫妻一个小小的奇迹。这个奇迹并不能让他们的生活变得很“好”或者使小镇夫妇突然拥有巨额财产，但接下来的日子里他们都会平平安安。

奇迹生效时，迪尔德丽正在给亚瑟梳头发，她在丈夫头顶发现一根白发。

“你有白头发了，亚瑟。”迪尔德丽说。

“是嘛。”亚瑟·扬在看报纸，他听到这句话后挑起了眉毛，“岁月催人老啊，亲爱的。”

“要我帮你拔下来吗？”

亚瑟点点头。

迪尔德丽拔下那根白头发，对着阳光端详了一会儿。这根白发很短，并不是纯白色，从发根到发尾呈现由白到深棕的渐变。

“你在看我的白头发？”亚瑟问。

迪尔德丽点点头：“感觉很神奇。我们结婚多久了，亚瑟？”

她的丈夫笑起来：“很长一段时间了，夫人，亚当都快要上初中了。”

“时间过得真快。”

“我总感觉第一次遇见你还是昨天的事情，顶多是一个星期之前的事情。”亚瑟把报纸叠好，放在桌上。

“在罗森太太家的舞会上。”

“你那天穿了一条红色的连衣裙，头发比现在要短很多，勉强能扎起来。”

“你系了一条特别滑稽的条纹领带。”迪尔德丽继续在丈夫头顶翻找，她想或许会有第二根、第三根白头发，“邀请我跳舞的时候，你紧张得整张脸都在发红。”

“那是我第一次穿正式西装，实在不是很舒服。”亚瑟·扬撒了个有点蹩脚的谎，他的妻子选择相信。

迪尔德丽最终还是没能找到第二根白头发，她放弃了：“用不了多长时间我们都会变老，亚瑟。亚当一天天长大，他每长大一点，我们就变老一点。早晚有一天，我们都会……”

“变成白发苍苍的老人，就像泰勒先生一样？”亚瑟看向他的妻子。

迪尔德丽不是很想承认这个说法，但她最后还是点了点头。

“到那时我也还是会邀请你跟我一起跳舞。”亚瑟说。

“即使我已经老了？”

“即使你已经老了。”

迪尔德丽被逗笑了。他们结婚很久了，迪尔德丽不知道在这段漫长的时光中他们的“爱”变成了什么。有些年轻人喜欢说婚姻意味着“爱”的终结，婚姻意味着你们把“爱”套上枷锁丢进牢笼里，用不了多久爱就会在牢笼中死去。在她看来，十余年的生活让她对亚瑟·扬的爱成了某种“习惯”，她习惯去爱他，不出于任何原因，也从来不会去思考这到底是为什么——因为所有“为什么”都可以用一个答案来回答，因为她爱他。

这就像一个循环，问题在轨道上绕了一圈又一圈，其实答案就在出发点。

“我有时候会觉得爱情是年轻人的特权。”她从丈夫身边走开，开始收拾在一小时前被亚当弄乱的客厅，“我们在一起太久了，亚瑟，我对你的‘爱’似乎已经变成了某种习惯。”

“你觉得它变了吗？”亚瑟从椅子上站起来。他拍了拍自己的肚子，心想或许该控制一下饮食，或者少喝点啤酒。

“我倒不能说它的本质有什么变化，但是的确，它给人的感觉是不一样的。”迪尔德丽把太空人公仔放回到电视上，又从沙发下面掏出一只橡胶恐龙，“我们结婚之前经常约会，你喜欢约我出去跳舞或者看电影，但是现在……”

她把橡胶恐龙放在小矮柜上，双手叉腰在客厅里走了一圈，似乎忘记了刚刚自己要说什么。现在的迪尔德丽是一名妻子，亚当·扬的母亲、这个家的女主人，她开始思考还有什么东西需要放回原位，这座小屋里还有什么需要女主人来打理。

“但是现在？”亚瑟·扬很在意这个问题。

“什么？”迪尔德丽走神了，她不太明白丈夫在问什么。

“你说我之前经常约你去跳舞或者看电影，但是现在——现在有什么不一样吗？”

“啊，没什么。”迪尔德丽把耳边的碎发打理整齐，“没什么特别的。我想说我们都不是年轻人了，亚瑟，跳舞和约会不适合我们了。”

“噢，是嘛。”亚瑟·扬耸耸肩。他向妻子走去，想看看能帮上什么忙，几秒钟后发现自己大概什么忙也帮不上。这让他感到些许内疚和挫败感，于是这位父亲徒劳地在客厅里转了几圈。

“你可以帮我看看日历，亚瑟，我总担心自己会忘记什么事情。”迪尔德丽说，她正忙着清理亚当丢在客厅里的玻璃弹珠。

亚瑟答应了他的妻子，然后去查看挂在墙上的日历。

“嘿，亲爱的。”他说。

“怎么了？”

“今天是情人节。”

“喔，情人节，属于年轻人的节日。”迪尔德丽把玻璃弹珠放回到罐子里，“今天应该没什么重要的事情。”

“我能请你跳支舞吗？”亚瑟说。

迪尔德丽看向他。

亚瑟·扬不再年轻了，有些谢顶，身材发福，看起来和十几年前那个意气风发的年轻人很不一样。

“亚瑟？”她认为丈夫在开玩笑。

“我没在开玩笑。”亚瑟牵住迪尔德丽的手，像他们年轻时那样，“今天是情人节……我能请你跳支舞吗？”

这种感觉对迪尔德丽来说并不陌生，在她还年轻的时候，有很多男孩子争着做她的舞伴——这种感觉只是太遥远了。她不记得自己有多久没跳过舞，不记得自己有多长时间没考虑过和“生活”无关的、浪漫的事情。

“天啊，情人节。这个说法让我觉得好像回到了十几年之前。”她突然有些无措起来，“我今天穿得很随便，没有梳头发，也没化妆。”

“你在我眼里一直很美。”亚瑟说。

“你年轻的时候不像现在这么油嘴滑舌。”

“你冤枉我了，亲爱的。”亚瑟在妻子手背上吻了一下，“这只是一个普通但幸运的男人对他妻子的由衷赞美。”

“那么，”迪尔德丽像十几年前那样扬起下巴，用一种调皮且高傲的神态看着亚瑟，“给我个和你跳舞的理由。”

“因为，感谢你对这个家做的一切？”

迪尔德丽笑了笑。

“因为我爱你。”亚瑟用拇指抚摸着迪尔德丽手上的戒指。

“即使是这么多年之后，即使它变成了某种习惯？”迪尔德丽问。

亚瑟沉默了大概两秒钟。在这两秒钟里他想，或许以后应该多帮迪尔德丽做些家务，他的妻子实在很辛苦，而一个家要靠夫妻俩共同经营。他想，十几年来迪尔德丽一直戴着他们的结婚戒指，这大概和“爱”一样成为了某种习惯。当爱成为习惯的时候，你很容易就会忘记它的存在，就好比我们每天都在呼吸，但没人会在呼吸的时候感慨“天，这里有空气”。但空气是必不可少的，它当然是必不可少的。

亚瑟自己脑子里的想法逗笑了。

“你在笑什么？”迪尔德丽也跟着笑起来，“你在笑我幼稚吗？我们可能确实有点太幼稚了，亚瑟。”

“我只是很高兴。”亚瑟·扬摇摇头，“我们来跳舞吧。”

**3、两杯茶**

“我以前从来不知道塔德菲尔德景色这么好。”克鲁利四处张望，“我知道这风景不错，但没想到这里……”

“因为你每次来都是开车，匆匆来再匆匆地走，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔认为自己在这方面很有发言权，“所以我才要提议步行去鼠尾草小屋，你该好好看看这里的景色。”

“我以为只是因为你想跟我散步。”

“当然也是因为我想跟你一起散步。我们有多久没像这样一起散步了？”

恶魔耸耸肩：“不知道，应该很久了？平时没什么机会散步。”

“因为你太过于依赖你的本特利了，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔把双手背在身后，看得出他很享受这次散步。

克鲁利发出一串很奇怪的鼻音，然后用力踢飞两块石头，这两块无辜且可怜的小东西在滚了几圈后一头栽进路边草丛里。亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指，于是它们又咕噜噜地滚了回来。

“有这个必要吗？”恶魔问。

天使没有回答，但他给了克鲁利一个相当不容置疑的眼神。

一栋栋小房子迎着他们走来，然后又慢慢退到后方。亚茨拉菲尔说这些小房子看起来很像各式甜点，淡黄色的是芝士口味，白色是香草口味，棕色是巧克力口味。克鲁利笑起来，认为这种想法很幼稚，然后他煞有其事地说伦敦街区边的居民楼很像一根根雪糕。

他们争论了一会儿到底谁的想法更幼稚的问题，然后又回到关于本特利的话题上来。

“至少我的本特利很舒服，你喜欢她的真皮座椅和宽敞空间。”克鲁利说。

“但有时候我们还是需要散步，就像现在这样——不紧不慢地散步，不急着要去什么地方，在路上聊些无关紧要的话题。”天使在思考片刻后补充，“我提议我们每周都找一天时间出去散步，你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得倒不如我们每周都找一天时间去骑摩托。”狡猾的蛇认为这个提议相当有趣，“我去买一辆小摩托，我坐前面，你坐后面，然后我们以蜗牛一样的速度在伦敦街道上蠕动。”

“天啊，‘蠕动’，认真的吗？”这个词让亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头。

“怎么啦，怎么啦？帮你回忆一下特雷西夫人的小摩托，往事令人怀念啊，天使。”

“特雷西夫人的小摩托是粉色。”

克鲁利龇牙咧嘴地磨着后牙槽：“别想让我骑着粉色小摩托带你出去兜风，撒旦啊，太不有型了……特雷西夫人后来怎样了，你知道吗？”

“她，呃，过得不错。”亚茨拉菲尔眨了两下眼睛，“我们偶尔会通信，像是笔友，大概。”

“笔友。”恶魔用相当夸张的讽刺口吻重复了一遍这个词，“我们是生活在伟大的21世纪吗，天使？我身边有位穿着维多利亚时期服装的绅士，这位绅士还有个笔友。”

“你没必要这么小题大做。特雷西夫人和沙德威尔中士生活在一起，他们离开伦敦搬到乡下去了，离塔德菲尔德不远，改天可以去拜访他们。”

“骑小摩托去吗？”克鲁利笑得像一条蛇。

“天啊。”亚茨拉菲尔无可奈何地闭上眼睛，“我收回关于你那辆本特利的一切负面评价，亲爱的，她棒极了。”

当这场对话发生的时候，在塔德菲尔德以南一栋小屋里，特雷西夫人泡了两杯茶。

这栋屋子跟她以前的住处很不一样——没那么多粉色的东西，没有充满神秘感的摆件和堆满沙发的毛绒公仔，它只是一栋温馨的、朴素干净的小屋。但很明显夫人依旧保留了一些自己的爱好，比如她的粉色茶壶，比如摆在电视机上的小小粉色独角兽。

沙德威尔先生在看电视，或者说是在电视旁白音的陪伴下打瞌睡，他最近经常这样。

于是特雷西夫人把电视关了。

猎巫中士几乎是瞬间醒来，迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛问：“谁把电视关了？”

“你刚刚睡着了，沙德威尔先生。”特雷西夫人说。

“我没有。我在看电视。”

“你甚至还打鼾呢。”

沙德威尔不说话了。他从沙发上站起来活动了一下筋骨，脊椎和腰部关节咔咔作响。然后这位猎巫中士慢悠悠地走到窗前，隔着一扇玻璃看外面的世界——宁静的乡间生活，一个孩子像企鹅一样摇摇晃晃地走过去，孩子的父母手牵手跟在后面。沙德威尔深深吸了一口气，宣布这是平静而美好的一天，没有邪恶力量作祟，也不会发生任何与邪恶巫师有关的事情，语气难掩自豪。

“猎巫军团的勇士一生都在警戒当中，永远在战斗，对不对？”特雷西夫人坐在沙发上，在自己那杯茶里加了几块方糖，然后用小勺子搅拌均匀。

“当然，夫人。”中士回答，站得笔直。

沙德威尔经常回忆自己年轻时的事情，他喜欢跟特雷西夫人讲他是如何成为了猎巫军团的一份子，又如何慢慢从新兵升为中士，尤其喜欢讲述他与邪恶力量之间进行的数次殊死搏斗。夫人不知道这些故事的真实成分和虚拟成分各占多少，但她喜欢听，即使已经听了很多遍。

“在经历了两年前那件事之后，我觉得，你或许可以偶尔休息一下了？”特雷西夫人说。她抿了口茶，姿势像一只正在沙发上休息的母猫，毛发柔软蓬松。

沙德威尔中士回忆了一下两年前的那件事。他背着手回到沙发边，絮絮叨叨地说很高兴可以从邪恶力量手中拯救这个世界，很高兴有像牛顿·帕西法那样勇敢正直的年轻人挺身而出。然后他在特雷西夫人身边坐下来，用拳头在膝关节上捶了两下。

“我终于还是老了。”他说。

“是嘛？”特雷西夫人放下茶杯，帮猎巫中士按摩他不大舒服的膝盖，“我看到我身边坐了一位了不起的英雄。”

沙德威尔中士向她看过来。他知道自己或许有些过于沉迷“过去”了，他一遍一遍给夫人讲述过去的故事，那些故事能在他胸腔里产生一些炽热且澎湃的情绪。这当然是不太好的，沉迷于过去显然是不太明智的。

中士盯着桌上的茶杯看了一会儿——那杯茶在慢慢变凉——然后说：“我身边也有位出色且勇敢的夫人。”

“你过去的故事里可没有我的影子。”特雷西夫人在沙德威尔膝盖上揉了最后两下，“我没有和你一同经历那些惊心动魄的搏斗，不是猎巫军团的成员，甚至算得上是个女巫。但你最后还是选择了我……出色的猎巫中士当然可以找到女巫，或许你就是靠这个找到我的。”

“我们共同经历过一场战斗。”沙德威尔说。

“唯一的一场。”特雷西承认。

“最令人难忘的一场。”中士纠正。

他想，在这种时候他应该拥抱特雷西夫人，但这种行为对于一个习惯战斗的中士来说有些困难，且令人难为情。他有点无措，双手在膝盖上搓了两下，抬起来又放下，最后将一条胳膊搭在特雷西夫人肩膀上，动作相当僵硬。

夫人看着他，没有说话，而沙德威尔直视前方。他目光所及之处有一台电视和两个小矮柜，以及一张茶桌、一套茶具和一把椅子，椅子边放着编织筐，里面是织了一半的毛衣和几团毛线球。

他目光所及之处是他们的家。

“现在也很好。”沙德威尔中士用沉闷且强硬的声音说，像在宣布什么重大事项，“夫人，我必须得说，现在也很好。”

特雷西夫人知道，沙德威尔中士就是这种人，你这辈子都不要指望他能说出什么特别动听的、浪漫的东西来。这种人表达情感的方式含蓄得有些笨拙，但同时很真诚，他们从来不会花言巧语。

对他们而言，说出“现在也很好”这句话需要很大的勇气。

在特雷西夫人年少的时候，她脑子里经常充满各种奇奇怪怪的幻想，对故事里的英雄人物感到着迷。她被英雄们波澜壮阔的冒险吸引，且认为这样英雄的人物应当有个同样属于英雄的结局。但有相当多的故事最后都会让英雄们远离冒险、回到生活当中，他们会在自己温暖舒适的小屋里度过余生，宁静美好。

当时她觉得这样的结局对英雄人物来说是一种无奈，甚至是一种束缚，她更希望他们能有个轰轰烈烈的结局。

特雷西夫人不知道沙德威尔是否也是这样想的。但她现在觉得，回到生活当中也不错。

“你没跟我讲过你的过去，夫人。”沙德威尔打破了沉默。

特雷西挑起眉毛，用母猫那样温顺但高傲的眼神看着他：“我打赌，会让你大吃一惊。”

那的确会让他大吃一惊。

沙德威尔中士表示他很乐意听听这位夫人的往事，于是特雷西夫人答应了。但首先，她要去重新泡两杯茶，两杯相当不错的茶。

然后他们可以坐在沙发上慢慢聊。

**4、圣瓦伦丁**

“我们走了有一半了。我们走了有一半了吗？”克鲁利问。

“就快到了。”亚茨拉菲尔扭过头来，“怎么，你对这场散步感到不耐烦了吗？”

“没有，天，当然没有。就是——这种散步会让我对‘时间’的概念变得相当模糊。我根本不知道我们出来多久了。”

“可我认为，亲爱的，你向来对时间没什么概念。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

克鲁利露出一个相当具有讽刺意味的表情：“认真的吗？嘿，这有点伤人。”

“一个月前的某天中午你说要回公寓打个盹，我以为几个小时之后你会打电话约我出去吃晚餐，结果——”

“结果我再睁眼的时候已经是一个星期之后了。”克鲁利耸耸肩，甚至觉得有点自豪。

“再上一次你说要打个盹的时候，几乎睡了一整个世纪。”亚茨拉菲尔抿了抿嘴，“我真不明白你为何——这么擅长睡觉。”

“我喜欢睡觉。”恶魔笑得露出后牙槽，“尤其喜欢跟你一起睡觉，特别是在一场酣畅淋漓的‘夜间亲密行为’之后。”

亚茨拉菲尔默默画了个十字。他喜欢“夜间亲密行为”，喜欢极了，刺激且美好，但他还是不太习惯对方把那个词直接说出来。在一年之前克鲁利对他们欢愉之夜的描述要更加直接露骨，在天使的要求下，那条蛇终于同意在公共场合用“夜间亲密行为”代替其他过于放荡的说法。

“还有上个星期，我们说好八点去听音乐会，结果差点错过演出。”亚茨拉菲尔不打算继续聊关于睡觉的话题了。

克鲁利做出几个很夸张的手势：“噢，那次——能怪我吗？是你非要在出门前跟落在你书店门前的几只麻雀道别，我靠在车门上等了你至少十分钟。”

泰勒先生和他的狗在这时从对面走来，看得出，这位老人在享受他每日例行的饭后散步。

“是泰乐先生。”亚茨拉菲尔想要打招呼。

“我们快走。”克鲁利低头拉住亚茨拉菲尔的袖子，“我不想他看到我，否则他一定会——”

可泰勒先生已经发现他了。

“嗨，红头发的年轻人！下午好！”老先生讲起话来中气十足，“很高兴你这次没有把自己困在一辆着火的车里！”

克鲁利磨着牙发出一连串怪声，而亚茨拉菲尔选择用非常得体的方式向泰勒先生打招呼。

“真是个好天气，不是吗？”泰勒先生抬头抬头看了看天，然后他背着手对这两位“年轻人”笑起来，“情人节快乐！别浪费你们的爱和时间。”

“呃，谢谢？”亚茨拉菲尔并不是很习惯被当做年轻人，但他的确从老先生那感受到了很多的“爱”。

“我打赌今天晚上会发生一些非常浪漫又疯狂的事情。”泰勒先生对他们挤眼睛，“但是你们要小心——亚当和他的朋友们在前面，谁知道这群小怪物在打什么主意，他们坏心眼多着呢。”

“我不觉得亚当有什么坏心眼，亚当能有什么坏心眼？”克鲁利耸耸肩，然后在亚茨拉菲尔耳边嘀咕，“如果亚当有坏心眼，那我们早就完蛋了，天使，世界也早就完蛋了。”

“总之，祝你们幸福。”泰勒先生和他的狗离开了。

“泰勒先生是个不错的人，亲爱的。他只是——对孩子们有些过于苛刻了？”天使发表了自己的看法。

克鲁利拖着古怪的长调子，“不管他怎么想，反正我挺喜欢亚当。走吧，天使，我们去看看这群小孩能有什么坏心眼。”

当克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔来到小广场上时，亚当正和他的朋友们玩游戏。

他穿着明显大了好几号的皮鞋，系着亚瑟·扬的领带，而温斯利戴穿着姑姑的旧纱裙。有一团白色编织物被温斯利戴顶在头上，或许是缀了蕾丝边的桌布，也可能是被剪开的蚊帐。

佩帕脖子上挂着十字架，手持一本《圣经》站在两人中间，而布莱恩坐在不远处的树桩上，头戴皇冠——是他今年过生日时剩下的小寿星皇冠，用卡纸做成，上面画了很多小星星。

“嘿，你们在干什么？”克鲁利问。

“我们在玩游戏，我今天是新郎。”亚当对自己的角色似乎并不太满意，他看起来有点迷茫，或者单纯是因为太大的皮鞋穿着很不舒服。

“我是亚当的新娘。”温斯利戴把头顶的那团白色编织物扶正，“我们在举办婚礼。”

“我是神父。”佩帕很自豪地说。

“噢，你在扮演瓦伦丁神父。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了，“那布莱恩一定是罗马国王。”

“对，我是国王。”布莱恩说话的语气并不像个国王，“我想打仗，于是下令禁止城里的年轻人结婚，这样他们就能义无反顾无牵无挂地奔赴战场了。”

“但佩帕——瓦伦丁神父——不同意，神父认为没有什么可以阻挡爱情，于是坚持为我和温斯利戴主持婚礼。”亚当补充。

温斯利戴推了推眼镜：“我们结婚了，国王很生气，于是他会处死瓦伦丁神父。”

“而我会慷慨赴死，我的死会让城中所有的爱人都变得更加勇敢，他们之间的爱会更加坚不可摧。”佩帕做了最后总结，慷慨激昂。

“哇喔。”克鲁利舔舔嘴唇，笑得像条蛇，“你们的游戏里没有典狱长，也没有典狱长的女儿。”

“那是另一个版本了。”亚当说，“我们等会就玩有典狱长的版本，换我来当瓦伦丁神父，佩帕是典狱长。”

“我是典狱长的女儿。”布莱恩乐呵呵地从口袋里掏出一把巧克力豆。

佩帕来到两位先生面前：“要和我们一起玩吗？我可以给你们证婚。”

克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔对视了一眼。

他们从来没考虑过这个问题——婚姻。天使恶魔与人类不同，他们拥有近乎无尽的生命，而在这样漫长的时间中，很少会有天使或恶魔想要与另一人结下“婚姻”这种契约。婚姻意味着相爱到永恒，对凡人来说，这意味着“到我们生命的终点”；但对他们来说，这可能意味着“直至时间的终点”。

而重点在于，没有人知道时间的终点在哪里、什么时候会到来。时间对于人类来说是一种约束和催促，但对于他们来说，时间只是时间，只是一种会流逝的、会带来改变的东西。

另一个重点在于，绝大多数天使或恶魔不具备“爱”的能力。天使会“爱”很多东西，他们生来就注定要去“爱”，于是这些神圣的造物会去爱世人、爱主、爱世间的一切生灵——一种泰坦式的爱，而非世俗的爱。

在很久之前，克鲁利对亚茨拉菲尔说过，天使的“爱”更接近于对他人的恩赐和怜悯，那不是凡人口中的“爱”。天使也承认，在人间的漫长岁月让他意识到凡间的“爱”和神性的“爱”不同。好在这六千年里，他可以慢慢学习这种更加热烈的“爱”，并用它来爱克鲁利。

“谢谢，孩子们。”亚茨拉菲尔握着双手，十根手指紧紧扣在一起，“但我们——我们的情况有点特殊，我们……”

“你们都是男性？”佩帕问，“这没什么大不了。”

“不是这个问题。”天使摆摆手。事实上，他们可以是任何性别或者没有性别。

“因为你们不是人类？”亚当把皮鞋甩到草丛里，现在他感觉舒服多了。

亚茨拉菲尔不知道该怎么回答，克鲁利将双手插在裤子口袋里，把两条腿扭成麻花：“真是群了不起的小孩。‘不是人类’这件事在你们嘴里听着好像没什么大不了的。”

“我不知道这有什么问题。”温斯利戴说，“我姑妈对神秘学很感兴趣，她始终相信天使、恶魔、幽灵和女巫的存在——现在看来她是对的——不是人类有什么问题吗，任何造物都可以和任何造物相爱。”

“我也不是人类。”亚当耸耸肩，“我不是人类，对吧？但我爸爸依旧是我爸爸，佩帕、温斯利戴和布莱恩依旧是我的朋友，我不觉得我和人类有什么不同。”

“有个不是人类的朋友酷毙了。”布莱恩说。他已经吃完了巧克力豆，现在在吃饼干。

佩帕把圣经放在脚边，双手叉腰：“来吧，我们来给你们证婚，谁都看得出来，你们爱死对方了。”

克鲁利努力让自己不要发出黏糊糊的怪声，这是个很重要的时刻，他得足够酷、足够有型。但他不知道天使会不会同意——让一群孩子给天使和恶魔主持婚礼，哪怕只是个游戏听起来也有点奇怪，而且相当荒诞。

亚茨拉菲尔的嘴角始终抿得很紧。他知道自己是爱克鲁利的，毫无疑问，但是——

“来吧！”亚当兴奋起来，“今天可是情人节。”

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头。

克鲁利清清楚楚地听到自己还是发出了一连串怪声。现在的他很不有型、感到绝望，但同时开心极了。

于是，在塔德菲尔德小镇的小广场上，三个人类小孩和撒旦之子一同给相爱的天使与恶魔证婚。这只是个游戏，但游戏可以代表很多东西。至少，这个游戏可以让亚茨拉菲尔脸红，可以让克鲁利把自己扭成一条弯弯绕绕的麻花。

仪式很简短，孩子们用相当轻松的方式走完整个流程。在那之后，伟大的瓦伦丁神父即佩帕女士宣布，你们可以接吻了。

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔发出一个轻而圆润的音节。他没想到这个。

“你们可以接吻了。”佩帕又说了一遍，在他们面前站得笔直。

“快接吻。”亚当笑得很灿烂，“给他一个甜蜜的吻。”

克鲁利原地转了几个圈，然后摘下墨镜塞进上衣口袋里，用金色的蛇瞳盯着亚当：“我觉得泰勒先生说得没错，你的确有很多坏心眼。”

亚当和朋友们为自己感到自豪。

“亲爱的，别责怪他们。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“闭嘴，亚茨拉菲尔。”这条蛇又开始原地打转，两条腿不怎么听使唤，左腿缠住右腿、右腿给左腿使绊，“你最好把眼睛和嘴一起闭上，因为，因为——我要开始吻你了。”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔乖乖闭上眼睛，“来吧，我准备好了。”

**5、鼠尾草小屋**

终于，他们在道路尽头看到了那栋小屋——米黄色墙面，淡紫色屋顶，屋前的花圃里种了鼠尾草，它们还在沉睡。

“终于，我们到了。”亚茨拉菲尔在微笑，自从那个吻结束之后，他就一直在微笑。

“看起来不错。”克鲁利说。他又变回酷得没边的安东尼·J·克鲁利，诱惑大师，伊甸园的蛇。

“我在想，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔在小屋前停下来，“在此之前我们一直没考虑过这个问题——人类会结婚，他们交换戒指和吻，这是他们对彼此的承诺。他们还有证婚人，爱的见证。”

“是啊，婚姻，人类的古老传统。”恶魔在花圃边绕圈，认为可以用地狱咆哮帮助这些沉睡的鼠尾草提前苏醒。

“我似乎从来没给过你什么承诺，在刚刚那场游戏之前也没有人见证我们之间的爱。”天使说。

“我不需要，天使，我们都不需要。我知道你爱我，你也知道我爱你，这就够了。”克鲁利挑着眉毛，让自己看起来很酷，“但亚当的坏心眼其实还不错……如果你喜欢那种仪式，我们可以再来几次。”

亚茨拉菲尔被逗笑了：“我不是这个意思，跟仪式无关。只是觉得，人类的这种承诺和见证很浪漫。”

克鲁利没有立刻回答。他又绕着花圃转了几圈，在转到第三圈时暂时放弃了对鼠尾草大吼大叫的想法，回到亚茨拉菲尔身边。

“你看，花还没开。”蛇深吸了一口气，抬头看向天空，“今天天气不错，太阳很好，气温很快就会回升。”

“春天的时候花就会开了，然后是夏天，会有更多的花。”关于夏天和花的联想让天使感到愉悦，他喜欢夏天。

“每年都是这样。”克鲁利说。

“我得感谢你诱惑我阻止世界末日。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“如果这一切都消失了，那真的很糟。”

“如果我恰好没那么爱你、你恰好没那么爱我，或者如果我们恰好没那么喜欢这个世界，那世界末日可能还是会发生。”恶魔挑起眉毛，“所以你看，现在世界还好好的，地球还在转，这说明——”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。

世界还好好的，地球还在转动，这归功于很多、很多的“爱”，无论这爱来自非人类还是人类自身，而人间还会继续孕育出很多、很多的“爱”。

克鲁利知道他不需要再解释了，那个天使一定能明白。

**【后记】**

瓦伦丁神父其实根本没被罗马国王逮捕。由于一名恰好路过的恶魔和他不可言喻的奇迹，瓦伦丁离开罗马，在一座和平可爱的小镇上继续见证人们的爱。至于他被罗马国王杀害或者与典狱长之女相爱的故事，全都是伟大的安东尼·J·克鲁利编的，他把这些故事写进自己的业绩报告里，说他让国王杀害了爱的使者。

瓦伦丁现在在天堂生活得很好，他准备在天堂开一门课，爱的教育，最近正在和大天使长加百列共同探讨课程大纲。


End file.
